


a synonym for failure

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Depression, F/F, Possibly Unrequited Love, found this in my drafts and wanted to write more but nothing really came to mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 17:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hina. The name stings her tongue and poisons her mind. Hina. Hina. A perfect girl, someone everyone loves. Someone who is better than her at everything.Sayo’s own name is a synonym for failure. She's nothing compared to her sister, and that's all there is to it.





	a synonym for failure

Hina. The name stings her tongue and poisons her mind. Hina. Hina. A perfect girl, someone everyone loves. Someone who is better than her at everything. 

 

Sayo’s own name is a synonym for failure. She's nothing compared to her sister, and that's all there is to it. 

 

Nobody really cares about Sayo. Their parents were too busy obsessing over Hina to give a damn. She'd sneak out at night just because she could, just because she won't get in trouble. Her parents wouldn't even notice. 

 

Sometimes Sayo wonders if anyone would notice if she disappeared completely. Forever. It would be so much easier to just give up, to let go. To become one with the stars her sister loved so much. 

 

But she doesn't disappear. She keeps living, because she knows who will notice. Only one person, but one person is all it takes to keep Sayo alive. 

 

Kokoro. A pretty name for a pretty girl. A happy, energetic soul that knows no bounds. 

 

Kokoro is something else. The way she smiles at Sayo, the way she calls her name and laughs. The way she always says the wrong things in the right way. 

 

Sayo doesn't know what it's like to feel loved. The closest thing she has to that is her friendship-crush-obsession with Kokoro. 

 

Kokoro wants to make the world smile. An admirable goal, albeit irrational. But no matter how many times Sayo scolded the younger girl and told her she could never make everyone happy, it seemed to fuel Kokoro’s determination. 

 

_ I can try, can't I?  _ she would say. 

 

_ You can try, yes. You can try again and again and again, but it'll never be enough.  _ Sayo would mumble, half resentful and half dejected. 

 

But Kokoro always gives her that grin. That stupid, goofy grin that infects Sayo’s face and makes her feel a little less awful.  _ That's not true. Seeing you smile is enough for me.  _

 

The words echo in Sayo’s mind. Love is a foreign concept, but she had fallen for an alien. Anything is possible. 

 

For just a moment, Sayo can feel like she's more than just a footnote on Hina’s life story. Maybe it's shallow, maybe it's vain, but Kokoro’s warmth gives Sayo a new reason to live. 


End file.
